bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Calamity Steel Chrome
Calamity Steel Chrome Skill 'Shadow Demon's Radiance (30% boost to max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage & slightly boosts BB gauge) 'Burst 'Sheol Vista (14 combo on all foes & boosts Spark damage, probable BB gauge boost from Spark damage and boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Lethe Erosion (18 combo on all foes, probable enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage, probable BB gauge boost and boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Everlast (22 combo on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Memories of the Twin Scythes (Boosts Spark damage when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary People tend to ask “Should I get Chrome for my free unit of choice?” The thing is… why would you get another Chrome? I mean… look at the browser you’re using right now. ANNNDDDDD… yes, I know. I’m watching you Internet and Firefox users. Better get Chrome while he’s fresh. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Did Rhoa just get outclassed? I think so. Chrome boosts HP by 30%, which is a survivability boost to your units. Nowadays, it becomes essential to carry HP buffs to survive hard content throughout the game. Combined with Chrome’s Spark boosts, this HP boost pairs very well and serves as a great trump over Rhoa’s Leader Skill in comparison. Chrome boosts BB gauges by 1-2 BC of units that perform Spark, similar to Raaga and Zenia. This vastly bypasses any BC drop resistance that exists on enemies and it boosts the BB gauge momentum as well. High sparking units will have no problem in obtaining their BB gauges this way. There’s Deemo with his 2-3 BC BB gauge fill, but considering that’s the only utility Deemo has on his Leader Skill, it’s not worth mentioning. Chrome also boosts Spark damage by 100%. This currently the highest Spark boost in the game on Leader Skill. The previous competitor was Raaga with his 100% Spark boost on his Leader Skill. Chrome’s Leader Skill practically sticks the 30% HP on top of whatever Raaga has. Additionally, in comparison to Rhoa, it’s not too far off to say that Chrome is currently the best BB-Spark lead in the current game. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Chrome’s BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Chrome's high Atk and BB damage modifier. Chrome provides a 70% Spark buff, which good but not the best in the game. It’s a significant damage booster nonetheless. However, the best Spark buffers (that attack with their BB/SBB) in the game are Afla Dilith, Raaga, and Elza with their 90% Spark buffs. Chrome also provides a 75% elemental damage buff, which is also quite significant but selective. This only applies to Dark units, which means that Light enemies are the only enemies that will be taking more damage. Do note that elemental buffs do not receive any benefits from this elemental damage buff. Units like Shida, Quaid, and Ciara won’t be able to combo well with this buff. It’s still a very good buff to use regardless, especially with the fact that Chrome is a Dark unit utilizing this buff. Another insane buff is the BB-Spark fill buff. Units have a 50% chance of filling 1-2 BC when sparking. If your squad is already sparking well, the probability won’t even matter. When Chrome is the lead, the probability is far insignificant as units will already be filling so much of their BB gauges since this buff stacks with Chrome’s Leader Skill. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Chrome's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Chrome's high Atk and SBB damage modifier. This SBB is just like a copy-paste of his BB, but his Spark buff is 80%, which is much more acceptable than a 70% Spark buff. It still gets beaten by the 90% Spark buff that Afla Dilith, Raaga, and Elza utilize. Like Rhoa’s SBB, Chrome also has a 25% chance of inflicting 25% Spark vulnerability, which means that enemies will receive 25% more damage from sparks. This becomes much effective with a Spark buff and it’s amazing to see Chrome provide a high Spark buff to combo with this. However, this still relies on RNG in terms of inflicting Spark vulnerability. A 25% probability yields an average of enemies taking 6.25% more damage from sparks. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Chrome’s UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Chrome's high Atk and UBB damage modifier. It’s another one of those nuker UBB. Units get inflicted by the 100% Spark vulnerability buff, taking twice the amount of damage taken from Sparks. The damage output is pretty insane if you pair this with a Spark buff. But wait! There is a Spark buff! A 130% Spark buff! This is a huge jump, especially when paired with the 80% Spark buff that Chrome’s SBB carries. If your squad can spark very well (which it should be), the damage output will be very high. To add the cherry on top, Chrome also boosts BB Atk by 300%. By adding the 300% BB Atk buff, most SBBs will utilize at least an 800% damage modifier, which is close to the average UBB. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 If you’re going to be utilizing a Spark buff, the squad has to spark well to fully utilize the Spark buff well. 15 Sparks is very achievable with the correct units that spark well. This will allow Chrome to deal extra damage on his enemies thanks to the 70% Spark buff. Additionally, Chrome gets some good treatment for himself with the 1 BC fill for every Spark Chrome performs. This pairs very well with the BB-Spark fill buff that Chrome also provides on his BB/SBB to further boost his BB gauge momentum. Arena Score: 9/10 Chrome has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a splendid Drop Check to use. Furthermore, his Atk is quite high, making his normal attacks threatening on the first turn. However, Chrome isn’t really all too much of your ideal lead. His Leader Skill is centered around Sparks and those rarely occur in Arena due to the randomness in AI. The only benefit is the 30% HP boost, which can be used by all sorts of other units but with additional utility that deems useful in Arena. Stats Score: 9/10 Quite balanced overall, except for Rec. Very high in stats, especially in Atk and Def. In terms of typing, my type preference for Chrome is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Chrome is now the king of all things that spark. He has trumped Rhoa and Zenia, who previously trumped Raaga. Who will trump Chrome next? Only the future will tell us. BB-Spark fills have boosted BB gauge momentum so much throughout the metagame and BB utility hasn’t gotten any better than this. With enough sparks, Chrome can fill everyone’s BB gauges even before BC is collected. Chrome also boosts the survivability of units, much like Rhoa. Comparing the two, it’s safe to say that Chrome the job better, especially because of the superiority in damage. Chrome’s Leader Skill boosts Spark damage by 100% compared to Rhoa’s 50%. Chrome’s SBB Spark buff is 80% compared to Rhoa’s 70%. Additionally, Chrome also provides a 75% elemental damage buff to Dark units, which already gives an advantage to Chrome himself. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb *Godly Flower & Flag Flower *Godly Flower & Heavenly Bud *Godly Flower & War Demon's Blade *Batootha & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 Hahah, so punny with this unit. Gumi really did think this through. What browser do you usually use? Internet Explorer Mozilla Firefox Google Chrome Other Comment below on what you think of Chrome! How’s that browser of yours? What extensions are you gonna put on it? Elgifs? Spheres? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demon Champion Raaga *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Inferno Princess Alice *Roaring Staff Rhoa Category:Blog posts